That's not Funny
by ReadMeLikeAnOpenBook
Summary: "That's not funny Ron, you'll take it away and laugh, then give it to Lavender." One-Shot! R&R! All credit goes to J.K Rowling, and a bit to Alex Finn. Really short!


**Hey guys! This idea came to me while I was reading Beastly. I own nothing here, even the "That's not funny part" belongs to Alex Finn …. All credit goes to J.K Rowling and a bit to Alex Finn. I hope you enjoy this! Feel free to go and review, by the way, they're always welcome.**

* * *

It was a beautiful day at Hogwarts, the sun was shining, there was a thin layer of the most beautiful snow, and fires in almost every fireplace, keeping everyone cosy and warm. But despite the beautiful day Hermione wasn't feeling happy, on the contrary she was feeling rather glum. She looked round and found the cause of this feeling, her ex-best friend Ronald Weasley, who at the moment was snogging Lavender Brown. Lavender was the complete opposite of Hermione, she was tall, had long, straight blonde hair, and a body to die for. Hermione of course, didn't. She had medium length bushy, brown hair, was average height, and was a complete book worm. Hermione was completely average whereas Lavender was not.

Hermione often thought that was why Ron chose Lavender over her. Maybe she was right, maybe she was wrong, she didn't know, all she did know was that she wanted to go over there and pull their faces apart and just scream. Day-dreaming scenarios like this, Hermione didn't notice the tall body of Ron Weasley looming over her. "Whattcha reading?" Ron asked, causing Hermione to slip out a small yelp. She looked at Ron and scowled, anger rising in her. She wasn't exactly on speaking terms with him at the moment and was completely baffled at the fact that he came up to her and was trying to start a conversation. Hermione, not wanting to stop this kept it going. "Nothing, I _was_ reading, but then someone came and scared me. What happened to Lavender? She get tired of sucking your face yet?" Ron ignored the jab and responded like it was any other ordinary conversation, sitting down next to Hermione and turning towards her before speaking. "She had to go help Parvarti or something… I wasn't really listening. I actually wanted to give you something. For Christmas, you know, since you're not coming to the Burrow and I wanted to see your reaction when you opened it. Here," He said pulling a neatly wrapped box out of his pocket and handing it to her. "Open it." Hermione was shocked and didn't know quite what to say, so she said nothing and opened it. She pulled out a velvet box and inside was the most beautiful gold necklace; hanging off the chain was a small golden heart with her birthstone in the middle. Hermione was even more shocked at that and was sure her mouth was hanging open. She looked at Ron and felt an overwhelming desire to hug him. "That's not funny you know, Ron." Ron looked confused, that wasn't the reaction he was expecting. "What do you mean? Of course it's not funny-" He was cut off by Hermione. "It's not funny. You're going to pretend that it's for me, then take it away and give it to Lavender or something. Why, in the world would you give me a gold necklace? We're not speaking, and _that_ is worth more than 50 galleons. Why, in the world would you give it to me?"

Ron was speechless. Why wouldn't he give it to her? She was his everything, not Lavender. He wanted so badly to tell her that too, but couldn't get it out of his mouth. "That's not Lavenders. It's yours, I wanted to get you something special… but obviously I can't even do that without getting framed for something I would never do. Not in a million years! If you don't want it I'll take it back and I'll leave you alone!" Ron didn't know why he blew up at her. It seemed that was all he _could_ do. Hermione was avoiding his eyes now, and Ron just knew hers were filled with tears. "Look, Hermione, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blow up at you… I never do. The truth is I got it for you because I-I, I love _you. _Not Lavender. I never did like her, I just heard that you had snogged Vicky-" Ron was cut off once again, but this time it was by Hermione, who was now kissing him. Ron froze up for a second before kissing her back, and just like all those cheesy romance movies and books, Ron and Hermione both swore they could feel fireworks exploding. After what felt like an eternity but was in all actuality only about a minute, they broke apart. "I broke up with her. I was watching you… and I couldn't stand being with her. That's why she left." Ron said, looking down at his hands, which had somehow become entwined with Hermione's. Hermione grinned at him before speaking the words Ron had dreamed she would say since that awful day Ginny told him she snogged Krum. "I never kissed him. I told him that I loved you, and he understood." Now, it was Ron's turn to grin. "Good." He whispered back, before leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

**Yeah, that was really short... oh well. I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to Review!(:**


End file.
